In the present disclosure, where a document, an act and/or an item of knowledge is referred to and/or discussed, whether directly and/or indirectly, then this reference and/or discussion is not an admission that the document, the act and/or the item of knowledge and/or any combination thereof was at the priority date, publicly available, known to the public, part of common general knowledge and/or otherwise constitutes prior art under the applicable statutory provisions and/or is known to be relevant to an attempt to solve any problem with which the present disclosure is concerned.
Identification of new non-fossil fuel based energy sources, which are both commercially viable and/or environmentally benign, has become an important national security and/or technological need. With increasing domestic energy consumption, such technological development not only enhances national security, reduces visual pollution, fuels economic growth, creates jobs and/or contributes to global environmental sustainability, but also reduces foreign energy dependence.
Many countries and/or businesses often commit to make better use of renewable and/or nonpolluting energy sources. Wind energy is a popular source explored by many not just because wind energy is renewable and/or nonpolluting, but also because wind energy is free. Although wind farms with acres of large wind turbines have proved relatively successful, such wind farms are relatively rare and/or generally involve substantial economic investment, visual pollution and/or contentious land use issues. A broader, simpler, more visually appealing and/or geographically universal wind turbine construction and/or management approach may be required to bring wind energy to its full potential.
Also, in United States, utility poles are ubiquitous and/or often include power transmission capabilities. In fact, miles of open roads, spreading through wide-open spaces, are lined with a seemingly endless amount of utility poles. A significant amount of wind energy, which often encounters these poles, remains underutilized. Thus, by better utilizing already existing utility poles for wind energy generation, increasing domestic energy consumption can be more effectively managed without substantial economic investment.
Additionally, some electric utility companies, such as electric distribution cooperatives, do not generate electric power. Rather, these companies purchase electricity from another entity. Thus, these companies are caught in the middle of a vibrant energy supply and/or demand market and, generally, do not have control over rising energy costs. Similarly, these companies also often face arbitrary political mandates and/or unreasonable customer demands for prompt provision of renewable energy without having any control over how to provide such energy.
Accordingly, there may be a need to more efficiently create and distribute renewable energy, decrease dependency on centralized electric energy generation, lessen fossil fuel use in electricity generation, minimize foreign energy dependence, reduce the price of electricity, create a new renewable energy business model, while implementing a job creating solution using an already existing infrastructure.
While certain aspects of conventional technologies have been discussed to facilitate the present disclosure, no technical aspects are disclaimed. The claims may encompass one and/or more of the conventional technical aspects discussed herein.